1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to compression apparatus. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a compression apparatus configured for applying compressive forces to a portion of a patient's anatomy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Compression devices for applying compressive forces to a selected area of a person's anatomy are generally employed to improve blood flow in the selected area. Compression devices that provide intermittent pulses of a compressed fluid (i.e. air) to inflate at least one inflatable chamber in a sleeve are particularly useful. This cyclic application of pressure provides a non-invasive method of prophylaxis to reduce the incidence of deep vein thrombosis (DVT), and the like. These compression devices find particular use during surgery on patients with high-risk conditions such as obesity, advanced age, malignancy, or prior thromboembolism. Patients who develop this condition often have swelling (edema) and tissue breakdown (venous stasis ulcer) in the lower leg. When a DVT occurs, the valves that are located within the veins of the leg can be damaged, which in turn can cause stasis and high pressure in the veins of the lower leg.
Generally, these compression devices are fluidly coupled to a source of pressurized fluid by one or more air tubes. Additionally, each compression device includes a flexible shell having one or more inflatable members disposed therein. The compression device is placed around the patient's foot or other selected portion whereupon a pressurized fluid is delivered into the inflatable member creating pressure at the part or parts of the body in contact with the inflatable member.
Compression sleeves adapted for use with a patient's foot may be combined with one or more additional compression sleeves that are disposed on portions of a patient's leg for improving the treatment regimen. In general, each of the additional compression sleeves includes a plurality of separate inflatable chambers that are progressively arranged along a longitudinal axis of the sleeve from a lower portion to an upper portion of the limb. A pressure source, e.g. a controller, is provided for intermittently forming a pressure pulse within these inflatable chambers from a source of pressurized fluid during periodic compression cycles. The compression sleeves provide a pressure gradient along the patient's limbs during these compression cycles which progressively decreases from the lower portion to the upper portion of the limb (e.g. from the ankle to the thigh).
Compression sleeves that are adapted for use with a patient's foot generally include a heel strap with a tab portion that is adapted to fit around a portion of the patient's heel. This arrangement allows the compression sleeve to be releasably attached to the patient's foot.
Examples of compression sleeves are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,013,069 and 4,030,488 to Hasty, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,029,087 and 5,795,312 to Dye, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,556 to Tobler et al., all of which are currently owned by Tyco Healthcare Group LP and are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety. Other examples of compression sleeves are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,289 to Gardner et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,989,204 to Lina. An example of compression treatment method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,532 to Watson et al., which is currently owned by Tyco Healthcare Group LP, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein in their entirety.
Some prior art devices are bulky and may irritate portions of the limb undergoing treatment which may increase patient discomfort and may increase the possibility that the patient may not complete the treatment regimen.